borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Previous Discussions Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Is there a reason why "19" isn't an option or have you got a problem with prinny's age =D? 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 19 is that "limbo" age. It is reflected in the poll. :p 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ricey, you should have just rounded up like i did. :p 07:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll round down to even out your vote 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Peeps Thats really nice. I think your pretty cool too :) 22:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Favorite people 11:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello thank you for the offer to help with my signature. Im really not good at all with that HTML stuff(hanging my head in shame for admitting this). So short of telling you what i would like to have and having you make it, telling me is pointless. LOL And starting to think it confuses my husband who brags about knowing this stuff!! I told him he has been driving truck to long. I really wouldnt want to put you out like that. So i suppose i can deal with my boring plain signature. Or make my husband try again. You know crack that whip all us women have!! J/K :) Ive pretty much givin up trying to put a pic in my signature. Id just like some funky colorful text.Lynne1984 03:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Seriously THANK YOU raz!! I love them both. The one with the rounded corners is my fav. You really didnt have to do that!! It is however much appreciated!! :) So id like to use either one or both if possible. Lynne1984 11:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) mord pic found this pic and figured you may appreciate it. the op has been afk for fourscore weeks and one year (give or take) so i'm sure s/he/it won't mind if you borrow it. enjoy. :ty, i saw it but i like teh wittle mordy pictoor i currently have on meh space. :3 18:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your edit count. Raz confirmed for anti-christ. 22:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :oh shush, i'm far from that... >:) 23:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure New to wiki so wasn't sure as to how i was supposed to reply.. but yeah, go ahead and add the chests. :P I'll upload a revised/reedited picture in a little, bit busy with something else at the moment. By the way, what chests did i miss? Cheers, Luc Xbox live Just curious, have you ever purchased Portal or Braid on your Xbox live account? 11:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :nope, never played Portal. never heard of Braid. D: though i have had quite a laugh watching Hank Green from the vlogbrothers play Portal 2. and i must say, i think its been more fun watching him than getting confused myself. 18:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Second question: do you like puzzles? 18:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::possibly... what are you up to this time, Mister... 0-o 21:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Errm... nothing... nothing at all... why? why do you ask? 10:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Because you have a habit of doing unexpected things. This is what makes you so unique, but suspicious! :P -- 15:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, since I got steam I noticed that it is very much like the PC version of Xbox live (achievements and such). I now have access to puzzle games which I have seen on Xbox like Portal and Braid. Check these games out (not portal2...) and let me know if you would like them. They are very good puzzles. Braid plays like old Super Mario but has extremely cleaver puzzles with Time reversal (and different mechanics centered around that). Please be honest ifin you would like these games on Xbox(they are 10 apiece). 18:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 is very much worth playing...this coming from someone who has played it through twice and normally wouldn't touch a puzzle game with a 10 ft pole. Still have to finish co-op with the good Dr. though...damn finals. 15:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I will take your non-response as a pass... SIGH. You know I would never force you to accept a gift. But please consider Portal (the original), it is a very cool modern puzzle game and very cheap (you can say no, but I have gifted Dr.F the same amount :p ). 11:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :i actually forgot to reply, but no ty. thanks for teh thought. 13:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep,no problem. Puzzles are to each their own. Games like portal kinda mislead peeps because it has good graphics and such. In the end, it is just a puzzle game with cleaver background and mechanism. If it approached as a puzzle game, it will be embraced, otherwise it will either be delightedly reviled as a puzzle game or horrified as an action packed (puzzle game??) Either way, it is mostly a gimic to get you to buy into more games (portal 2 for example). If you do not like puzzles, then you should not get into the more intricate puzzle games. 14:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Enthusiast umm... hun, the whole enthusiast thing could be taken the wrong way... Should you be putting Roxxie Moxxie back up? 10:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) If it's the ubx that she posted in my talk section you're talking about, no worries. I found it quite hilarious on more than one level. This user doesn't take offense to thinly-veiled, albeit blatantly playful jabs at his sexuality. I know I prefer the wimmens. And everyone likes Dick Figures anyway. 10:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, just razin raz (its her game, I just play :) 10:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :roxxeh moxxeh... she's hidden in my basement, every now and then she'll make her escape. Whichever way the ubx impacted you is what i intended. i'm still laughing at it 13:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Have a look at my profile if you havent already, I've um...taken some liberties with it. 13:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :and gotten himself the most hysterical UofD award BTW... 13:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It is your game, your rules, we just play for the fun... :p 13:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :@knicky, your welcome. @y'all kept mentioning my name and i thought it would be appropriate to share my opinion. mainly for teh lolz. 14:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Error in Unicornland?? Why is the sliders for DLC4 the same as DLC1? 07:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :there is no error, its just incomplete at the moment. I just put the pictures there until i find some for CNRR. all of the sliders were like that earlier, i just did the links first. 17:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning users Please use the tag for first time vandals. Unless they did something REALLY bad LOL. Everyone should be warned for the first one. Thanks :) 20:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, i usually do... oops. :X 21:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Not a Problem. I gave appeal rights to the user (I never seen one appeal though so I dont really know the procedure :) 21:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Robot, it's up to the user who catches the vandal as to whether they use the tag or not. She said that she usually does, and I'm guessing that this action warranted being reported vs. being warned in her opinion, which is the only one that matters in this particular scenario. Also, since WarBlade blocked the UC for 2 weeks instead of just warning him himself, she was right to do what she did. Not everyone gets a first chance. 17:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I did not know that. Thanks. I had a feeling that it was more individual discretion, then NOhara told me to use it (ages ago) so, I got confused. LOL 18:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) My point is that Raz knows the difference between the two. If she didn't know about the tag it would be different. I simply told you about it and gave you the option when I mentioned it to you. 19:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' warnings and blocks are not mutually exclusive. a warning is a heads up to the editor in question and a marker for those who do not have easy access to block histories (all o' y'all) to check if the user has a history of non-good-faith edits. i would not like an admin's block to stand in the way of a warn template(especially since it was me who went and stoled the template @ farmville)) now, now boys.. i'll just warn them next time if its their first "offense".''which i probably should have done in the first place.. 21:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Aww, if we cant fight over you, Raz... who can we fight over?? :D Seriously, if I sounded reproaching, its only due to cold text. On a side note, I prefer to warn users with a hand typed message because it is so much fun... I once told a user that they should focus their energy on trying to contribute to society LOL. I kinda experiment with it in different ways... See what I can come up with. 10:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) My dog & other shtuff His name is Dr. Andy. 21:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) DO WANT! squee! oh yes, the dog is nice too... ;) 22:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) <--Is that your sneakers? =D Nohara's dog/part of Nohara's sneakers hehe-- 04:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : :sir, the dog wikia is over here. 05:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) .......my min pin, xena the warrior puppy, prefers starcraft ii to borderlands but still sits on my lap when i play. ::Dr.Andy is actually the end boss in the 5th Borderlands DLC, Revenge of Dr.Andy. It turns out Dr.Andy was the first form of medical care on Pandora, but through under-handed business tactics and cheap labor, Dr.Zed put him out of business. 11:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) My EX's dog is named Xena, a Lasa Apso, and she sure is named well. As for the kicks, well to each his own :P -- 11:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) i'll see your dlc boss dog and raise you... xena, the warrior pirate! 20:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol at the filename on frydog's pic. 20:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) imma paint some borderland themed shoes... myshoes>noharas. as for teh pups..i'm petite as it is...Raffy's just huge... 14:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :When it comes to shoes, I assure you that I will be the victor. This user has 16 pairs of Jordans that he's never worn. Come at me bro. 14:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The above user is a shoe maniac or just very rich-- 15:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) pfft... converse are better. especially my knee-high's... :3 16:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I have 5 pairs of sneaks ( casual, not athletic ), 3 pair of boots( 2 for the motorcycle ), 1 pair dress shoes ( for special occasions), 1 pair work shoes ( special, non-slip), 2 pair slippers/house shoes ( which ever you prefer to use), and I have worn them all. :P -- 19:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) nice dogs by the way. :I'm pretty sure everyone here on the wiki is a hoarder of something anyway, due to how the actual game is. I think Airos hoards teddy bears... 20:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) And Veg hoards vegetables?-- 04:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No, motorcycles. I have four of them in my garage. They are not all mine, only one, but I can pretend. :P -- 04:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :for nohara. >:) &@veggie, i can has one? :D 13:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Knee high, highheel converse, now that would be something. You can go for a ride should you ever be in the New York area :P -- 17:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::ooh, so you must have that funny accent, huh?hehe I want to go back to Niagara Falls/general area of upper NY. :c 06:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::NI-ag-ra FALLS! S-L-O-W-ly i turned... and STEP by STEP! INCH by INCH! Exactly, Y'ALL :P. Actually, we sound nothing like people from NYC. I live only a short distance from the Falls. -- 11:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I went to the Falls for my honeymoon. Also: 14:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :lol, everyone and their little yappers. 16:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey. My little yapper will mess you up. She's 10 pounds of Fury. Terriers are fearless. 16:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) My ex and I had the 16 lb. Lasa Apso, as mentioned before, and a 100 lb. Rott/Lab mix. Sorry no pic. I miss the dogs. -- 21:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC)